OCLUMANCIA Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS
by Lalit
Summary: ACTUALIZADO POR FIN! El cuerto cap! Que sucede cuando dos personas ya no resisten mas por demostrar sus sentimientos... pero no saben como hacerlo.. y las cosas parecen no ir por buen camino. Mal sumary .. Leanlo porfis. mi primer f.f. .. dejen sus Revi
1. PRACTICANDO OCLUMANCY

OCLUMANCIA Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS..

CAPITULO 1.- "PRACTICANDO OCLUMENCY"

En la Sala Común de Griffindor se encontraban 3 alumnos del 6to. Año de Howgart. Uno de ellos conocido como el niño que sobrevivió- con sus ojos y un cabello rebelde Harry Potter – y sus amigos Ron Weasley- un chico pelirrojo, alto y pecoso y el más alto del trío; y la chica Hermione Granger- con su cabello castaño y enmarañado y ojos color miel; se encontraban en medio de una acalorada discusión…

-Si el profesor Dumbledore lo dijo es por que así lo debemos hacer- espetaba la chica.

-Pero Hermione tenemos toda la semana haciendo los deberes- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es cierto….por favor hoy vamos a descansar solo…. Solo por la mañana- se apresuró a decir Harry al ver la mirada amenazadora de la castaña.- además tenemos que ir a visitar a Hagrid lo prometimos recuerdas?

-Exacto…..solo nos tomamos la mañana, vamos Hermione o es que no deseas ver a Hagrid?

- Bueno... bueno esta bien vamos; y no es eso Ron – dijo un tanto sonrojada- es solo que practicar Ocluamancia es mas difícil de lo que pensé ahora te entiendo Harry…

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sonrieron con satisfacción .. Al notar esto Hermione continúo… - Pero bueno después de este descanso tendremos que practicar hasta muy tarde; y se los advierto no descansaremos hasta que tengamos avances notables….

Después de oír estas palabras todo sentimiento de satisfacción desapareció en los dos jóvenes..

----------------------------

Salieron de la Sala Común, bajaron las escaleras y entraron en le Gran Comedor; donde se encontraban sus compañeros de curso, tomaron asiento un poco alejados de estos y se dispusieron a desayunar. Poco tiempo después llego Ginny y se sentó junto a Hermione y comenzaron a platicar sobre Dean Thomas y de cómo este aun no se atrevía a invitarla a salir. Al oír esto Harry tomo un comportamiento un tanto extraño; se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza que en ese momento e4staba tomando y dijo algo de que era mejor para ella que no saliera con el.

Al escuchar esto Ron preguntó por que pensaba eso a su amigo con un tono muy divertido. Pero Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny no le tomo importancia a su comentario a si que un poco sonrojado siguió con su desayuno y no volvió a hablar que se dirigieron a la cabaña. Diciendo un poco cabizbajo que últimamente Ginny se portaba muy cortante y distante con el… pero el no sabia cual era el motivo.

-------

-Bueno muchachos yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermy; deben aprender a dominar la Oclumancia; ya que Quien-Ustedes-Saben estará muy interesado en cada movimiento de Harry.

-Si y por supuesto podría leer nuestra mentes para obtener información que a El le beneficiaria no es así Hagrid?

-Si así es chicos, así es que sean buenos chicos y prométanme que van a practicar mucho, estamos de acuerdo?

Y los 3 amigos asintieron sabiendo que era indispensable para su bienestar.

Bueno ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo... quien quiere probar un poco de la comida que preparé?...

Uhm Hagrid- dijo nervioso Ron- creo que ya se hace tarde y bueno tenemos que ir a al biblioteca no es así?

Si, si claro se nos olvidaba- contesto Harry rápidamente ya que los tres tenían mucha experiencia con al comida de Hagrid y no era muy placentera.

Bueno pues entonces nos veremos en la próxima clase chicos – dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta- Y recuerden cierren sus mentes agregó giñendoles un ojo.

-Ufff... de lo que nos salvamos, estuvimos cerca- mencionó Hermione- Bueno vamos al comedor y después a practicar….. y quiten esas caras!

------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los 3 chicos entraron al Gran Comedor que lucía un poco vacío ya que la hora de la comida había finalizado hacia media hora, pero para ellos fue mejor, pues estaban planeando en donde podrían practicar la Oclumancia.

- Pues en la Sala Común no va a ser posible con tanto alboroto no nos concentraremos- decía Ron.

-Calor, sin pensar en que llamaríamos mucho la atención no?- declaro Hermione

-Ustedes dos son lentos verdad?.- dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa en los labios- jajaja solo era una broma- añadió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de sus 2 amigos – Pero ya en serio debemos ir al Salón de los Menesteres, ahí nadie nos molestará.

-Excelente idea Harry, bueno pues siendo así apurémonos….

Pero en ese instante la Profesora McGonagall los detuvo.

-Potter el Profesor Dumbledore desea hablar contigo, así es que acompáñame por favor.

Y sin más preámbulos se lo llevó dejando a Hermione y Ron solos.

-Bueno pues entonces vamos Hermione, que entre más rápido empecemos terminaremos más temprano.

-Si bueno subamos. Respondió ella.

Cuando se encontraban en el séptimo piso la muchacha dijo.- bueno tendremos que pensar lo mismo para que aparezca un cuarto para practicar ok?

-Si bueno que tal si pensamos en un lugar paradisíaco para descansar … ouchhhh- Hermione le había dado un manotazo en la cabeza por su broma.-Hey Hermione solo era una broma, no te enojes…

- Es que tu siempre estas de broma, no puedes tomarte nada en serio.

- pues muy bien señorita seriedad- dijo enojado- entonces di tu lo que tenemos que pensar!

-Pues es obvio no! Tenemos que pensar en in lugar apto para practicar.

-perfecto empezamos? – dijo Ron aun con recelo.

"Un lugar para practicar Oclumancia"- Pensó Ron al pasar por primera vez frente al salón.

"Un lugar para practicar Oclumancia"- decía Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Un lugar para estar con Hermione…….. no , Ron concéntrate, no digas tonterías."

"Un lugar para platicar con Ron; pero que piensas tonta , no un lugar para practicar"

"Un mugar para. Hermione y yo? No no no! Esto no esta bien aclárate Ron , tranquilo .. Un lugar para practicar Oclumency"

"Un lugar para practicar, pero quien piensa en practicar con esos ojos, yo quiero estar con Ron!"

-Muy bien ya esta, abre la puerta Ron.

-Ya voy, ya voy, estas insoportable..

Entonces Ron viró la cerradura de la puerta y asomo la cabeza hacia el interior , y quedó paralizado con lo que vio en el interior.


	2. HERMIONE ATURDIDA!

CAPITULO 2.- "HERMIONE ATURDIDA?"

-Bueno muévete Ron no voy a pasar encima de ti o si?- Dijo desesperadamente Hermione.

-Este…. Hermione; creo que no es buena idea, mejor vamos a buscar un salón vació.

-Pero tu estas loco verdad? Piensas que vamos a perder el tiempo así? Pues no; quitate., pero Ron no se movía estaba pálido y se quedo sin habla. Entonces Hermione sacó su varita y con esta abrió su varita, a pesar de que Ron hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo..

En el interior se encontraba un lugar romántico; una mesa con velas, varios floreros con rosas blancas y rojas, una chimenea encendida, y una cama con sabanas de satín con pétalos de rosa y muy en el fono libros y cojines, con une mesa de trabajos que era lo que más se hubiera esperado ver para practicar.

Hermione se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate "No puede ser que tonta he sido … que va a pensar Ron " ; se volteó y vio con furia al chico - En que estabas pensando Ronald Weasley- o mejor dicho en quien estabas pensando. No me digas que es otra de tus bromas! "bueno a alguien hay que echarle la culpa supongo.."

-Yo? …. Bueno yo no se.. es un error te lo juro Hermione no se como paso esto- susurro Ron- "Soy un estupido, soy un estupido"…. pero pensándolo bien tu seguramente estabas pensando en Vicky no? Pues hay tienes el resultado- Grito Ron mordazmente.- yo no hice nada ¡!

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no le llames asi!- Y para tu información no, no estaba pensando en él ... Muy bien vamos a buscar un salón vació; y salio dando zancadas y enojadísima "No lo puedo creer , este idiota cree que pensaba en Víctor; por que no se da cuenta… aunque; es mejor asi"

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso en un silencio muy incomodo cada uno pensando que había sido su culpa. Llegaron al salón donde tomaban clases de encantamiento y entraron.

-Bueno que nadie nos va a molestar- por el tono de su voz parecía que Hermione se quería olvidar del incidente anterior.

-Si bueno y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Ron que aún seguía un poco pálido pero con sus orejas del mismo tono que su cabello.

- Es una lastima que no este aquí Harry el ya tiene experiencia y nos podría decir k hacer; bueno; ya he leído como se hace así es que yo comienzo; pásame el pensadero por favor.

Después de vaciar unos recuerdos en el pensadero. Dijo- Ahora lo que debes hacer es tratar de poner tu mente en blanco. Yo intentaré leer tu mente y haber que sale. Listo? –Legeremenci! Dijo apuntado con su varita hacia donde se encontraba Ron..

Ron vio pasar rápidamente la imagen de el cuando tenia 5 años, se vio durmiendo con su osito de peluche; pero este inmediatamente se convirtió en una gran araña, se despertó y llorando. Después se vio jugando con sus hermanos quidicth en el patio de la Madriguera.. Luego se vio peleando con los gemelos por una travesura que estos hicieron y le habían echado la culpa… después volvió a la realidad..

-Así que de esto se trata! dijo una emocionada Hermione- ya lo había leído pero bueno es que esto es increíble….

-No, si ya lo creo ni siquiera me acordaba que esos 2 me habían metido en ese problema; pero espera, me estas diciendo que lo que yo veo también lo ves tu?

- Si así es – declaro Hermione con una amplia sonrisa- buen vuelve a ponerte en tu lugar.

-No, ahora me toca a mi.

-No Ron, el objetivo de esto no es ver los pensamientos de los demás ; sino evitarlo… así es que concéntrate.

- No es justo … para eso mejor pongo mis recuerdos en un pensadero y asi ya nadie puede verlo no crees?

-pero no te das cuenta no solo se tratan de tus recuerdos sino también tus pensamientos… que es lo que le importa a Voldemort.

-Esta bien tu ganas pero cuando me toca a mi ¿?-

-Pues mira repetiremos esto 3 veces y después vas tu OK?

-si bueno que otra me queda…..

y volvieron a tomar sus pociones anteriores…

Esta vez Ron se vio 6 años antes, en el compartimento del expreso de Howgarts cuando apenas había conocido a Harry, entro una niña de cabello enmarañado preguntando por un sapo de otro chico…. Esta en el segundo curso, en la enfermería y observaba a Hermione que estaba recostada en una cama ella estaba petrificada….. Se vio a si mismo en el Bosque Prohibido dentro del auto encantado tratando de huir de una arañas gigantes…

-Ya Hermione, no quiero recordar a esos animales voy a tener pesadillas si sigo recordando esto!

- De eso se trata Ron cierra tu mente , si logras hacerlo ya no recordaras nada.. asi es que ponte en tu posición.

-Vale, vale ya voy pero recuerda que después ya es mi turno... Esta vez estaba dispuesto a bloquear su mente, no podía permitir que Hermione viera otros recuerdos…

Se volvió a su lugar y vio como Hermione dirigía su varita hacia Ron. Estaba peleando con Hermione, era la noche del baile y se gritaba… "No Ron, eso si que no concéntrate" Ahora estaba en su cama, parecía muy molesto tenia en sus manos pluma y un pergamino amarillento y viejo, escribiendo…. una carta?... Se oyó decir a lo lejos – Hermione eso es personal .. no debes verlo- Después se vio en la madriguera Bill estaba con el … Lo que pasa es que estas celoso hermanito; no lo puedes negar mas; ella te gusta; y si yo fuera tu se lo diría ….. –Para Hermione o no respondo ya te dije que eso es solo asunto mío- El último recuerdo era más reciente estaba en el Callejón Diagon, parecía nervioso viendo a todos lados, hasta que llego a una joyería! Y entonces iba a pedir algo "Lo siento Hermione no puedes ver esto"…………

Lo que paso a continuación no lo podía creer ni el mismo… había regresado a la realidad; tenía su varita en la mano y Hermione estaba tirada como dormida –No lo puedo creer que tonto soy como pude aturdirla ¡!- dijo con pánico.

-Hermione; contéstame por favor mi niña despierta…… perdóname no supe lo que hacía; me comporte como un idiota.

Iba a levantarla cuando golpeo con el pie la mesa en donde estaba el pensadero de Hermione, este resbalo y cayo violentamente encima de el….Ron no sabia que era lo que pasaba algo lo absorbía pero no podía dejar así a Su Hermione…. "Me va a matar cuando despierte" Y desapareció .. el pensadero quedó tirado debajo de mesa y Hermione seguía en el suelo………


	3. ATRAPADO EN EL PENSADERO

Bueno ya vamso por el tercer capitulo! K emocion ... espero k dejen más reviews porfis...

Y nunca esta de más decir que todos los personajes son de la grandiosa Rowling...

CAPITULO 3.- "ATRAPADO EN EL PENSADERO"

* * *

Ron aun no se reponía de la impresión de lo que acababa de hacer cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de las chicas; pero no se explicaba como había llegado ahí, pronto se dio cuenta que no había nadie mas que Hermione, pero era una Hermione más joven… pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en sus recuerdo , paso frente a ella pero parecía que no lo veía; entonces entró Ginny y se pusieron a platicar.. 

-Entonces que vas a hacer Hermy? Vas a aceptar la invitación que te hizo Krum?...

- Pues yo creo que si ya no me queda de otra; y no lo digo por que no sea muy lindo Víctor; lo que pasa es que, bueno tú sabes – dijo un poco abrumada.

-Si ya se, pensabas que mi hermanito te iba a invitar no? Pero es que ese par de tontos son lentos, y la verdad yo también estoy pensando en aceptar a Neville; sabes me pidió que fuera con el, ya que tu le habías dicho que ya tenias pareja…

-Haces bien Ginny; yo hubiera ido con el pero mejor será asi..

-Si por que si me quedo esperando que Harry me invite; pues no voy a lograr ir al baile y yo no me lo pierdo por nada jajajaja

Ron escuchaba esta conversación y se sintió tal tonto al darse cuenta que había perdido el tiempo intentando invitar a Delacour, pero esta escena se desvanecía rápidamente y se vio en la sala común el día del baile y estaba peleando con el….

Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solu­ción¿no? —gritó Hermione; el pelo se le estaba despren­diendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.-¿Ah, sí? —le respondió Ron—¿cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Hermione se daba me­dia vuelta y subía como un rayo la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio y Ron se vio obligado a seguirla por que eran recuerdos de ella…

Una vez en el cuarto Hermione empezó a llorar y a despeinarse, se recostó en su cama y saco su diario; se limpio las lágrimas y empezó a escribir:

Odio la pecas de tu cara y ese cabello rojizo

Odio cuando me haces romper las normas solo para seguirte

Odio cuando discutimos

y la forma en que me hablas

Odio tu poster de los Chudley Cannons

Odio tu forma desesperada de comer

pero más que abuses de los elfos!

Odio tu malhumor y tu orgullo

pero mas que eso odio tu terquedad

Ron estaba a su lado… viendo lo que escribía, se dio cuanta que Hermione de verdad lo odiaba... pero siguió leyendo mientras ella seguia escribiendo..

Odio que te hayas fijado en Delacour

y que no te hayas detenido a observarme.

Te odio cuando me haces enfermar de ira

Odio cuando me haces reir,

pero es peor cuando me haces llorar

Pero lo que mas odio de ti es tu Timidez e Indecisión que me separan de ti y no me dejan decir que Te Amo

Hermione acabo de escribir y se quedó dormida.. se veía tan linda, pero un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Ron No, no podía se posible .. Hermione Su Hermione lo amaba! No lo podía creer quedo atónito ante este descubrimiento... como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta... ese recuerdo se desvanecía muy a su pesar pues quería besarla…

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para el, era el cuarto de una chica muy limpio y ordenado; lleno de cosas muggles: TV. estereo; fotos sin movimiento; … claro! era la casa de Hermione, seguramente el verano pasado… ella estaba recostada en su cama hablando por teléfono, había pedio una canción a una locutora – Si va dedicada para un chico de mi escuela, es mi amigo… su nombre? Si bueno que mas da el no escucha se llama Ron,… de repente comenzó una canción y ella estaba cantando? Por increíble que pareciera si estaba cantando…

_Atada a este sentimiento con tristeza voy_

_tratando de hacerte comprender por que_

_tu ausencia es cruel y yo_

_Aquí estoy rendida a tus pies_

_y se que no hay nada que perder_

_Pensando en ti,_

_hasta que no me dejes ir_

_Quiero tenerte, quererte_

_contigo quiero estar amar sin parar_

_Quererte, tenerte,_

_no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamas_

_pues nada es tan fuerte,_

_como tenerte, amarte y ya nunca mas perderte._

_Respirar y sentir cada vez que pienso en ti_

_El amor y el dolor que crecio mi corazon_

_Te perdi y comprendi que dificil es vivir_

_sin tu amor, ese amor que me llena de ilusión_

_Aqui estoy rendida a tus pies_

_y se que no hay nada que perder_

_Pensando en ti, hasta que no me dejes ir_

No cabía ninguna duda en verdad Hermione lo amaba, pero en ese instante sintió la sensación de que estaba saliendo de los recuerdo de su amiga, fue entonces cuando recordó que la había aturdido y pensó que Hermy jamás lo perdonaría por su tontería.

Regresó al salón donde había dejado a Hermione tirada en el suelo; pero esta vez ella ya no estaba….. en donde podría estar? Salio rápido, tenía que hablar con ella y confesarle su amor…


	4. Buscando a Ron

**Hola de Nuevo!**

**Se que me tarde en actualizar lo siento mucho había tenido problemas con el internet y esas cosas…. Pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.. y se acerca el final este fic lo hice realmente muy corto pues fue el primero… ya lo tengo terminado y solo faltan dos capitulos… AH! Y tambien me gustaría aclarar que lo hice mucho antes de que se publicara el Sexto Libro.. asi que no tomé en cuenta las sorpresitas que nos tenia reservadas Rowling…. Pero bueno lso dejo con el capitulo espero que les guste !**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4.- "BUSCANDO A RON"**

Hermione estaba recuperándose del hechizo aturdidor que Ron le había dado, esta tirada en el suelo, un poco mareada, se sentó, estaba sola; como era posible que Ron le hubiera hecho eso; no lo podía creer, ella lo amaba, pero se dio cuenta que el a ella no!... No solo no le importó aturdirla, sino que la había dejado hay sola. Salio corriendo, conteniendo sus lágrimas, llego ala Sala Común y subió a su dormitorio ..

"Por que me haces esto; si yo te amo," –pensaba entre sosolloz;-No Hermione, no seas tonta tienes que ir a reclamarle ese comportamiento, por mucho que lo ames no tienes por que justificarlo, me va a oír ese tonto.

Se limpio las lágrimas y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos, no estaba Ron, de hecho no había nadie, pensó en ir a buscarlo al Comedor, aunque era muy temprano para la cena, no el no estaba hay…. Entonces un pensamiento paso pro su mente, lo que habia hecho que Ron se molestará era que ella veía recuerdos "personales" del pelirrojo.

Se sentó en la cama de Ron y empezó a atar cabos….

"El estaba aquí en su cama recostado y escribiendo una carta….a quien le escribiría; parecía enojado, conservará todavía esa carta?" "Y quien es la tipa de la que el esta enamorado?... por que no quería que yo lo viera, si tan solo Bill hubiera mencionado su nombre sabría de quien se trata y claro la mataría inmediatamente(esto es broma nada mas :D ) "

Empezó a llorar ahora no solo estaba el hecho de que la hubiera aturdido, si que ahora ella había descubierto que Ron amaba a otra persona y su amor nunca sería correspondido aunque; bueno todavía había una posibilidad de que se tratará de ella… No se había mencionado ningún nombre o si? Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, se limpio las lagrimas y se dispuso a seguir buscándolo tenia que hablar con el…

Pero algo llamo su atención cuando se giro para salir del dormitorio, había un objeto debajo de la cama de Ron, era una cajita de madera, como un pequeño cofrecito, ella vacilo un momento por que seguramente eran las cosas "personales" de Ron…. "Bueno que mas da; no tiene por que enterarse de que las vi, además tal vez encuentre el nombre de su amada "

Abrió la caja y encontró fotos de sus hermanos, de sus papas en la madriguera, la carta que recibió hacia ya más de 6 años que lo confirmaban como un nuevo alumno de Howgart….

También estaba la carta que recibió hace 2 veranos cuando le decían que era el nuevo prefecto de Griffindor, "No hay anda interesante" Siguió buscando y encontró recortes de revistas con imágenes de su equipo favorito….. hasta que al fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba; el mismo pergamino amarillento y sucio que vio en los recuerdos de Ron, solo que ahora estaba doblado aunque también estaba arrugado... se sentó en la cama, desdoblo el papel y empezó a leer…..

Querida Nadie:

Debo advertirte que no se si algún día tendrás este intento de carta en tus manos, tal vez soy muy cobarde para entregártela, aunque creo que no te haría ninguna gracia por que no es una declaración de amor si mucho menos …..

Sabes? Existen muchas cosa que odio de ti pero no puedo decirte todo; por que no acabaría nunca.. así es que resumiré todo lo que siento por ti lo mas posible…

Odio la forma en que discutes conmigo

y tu enmarañado cabello

Odio cuando te encierras en al biblioteca

y mas cuando me recuerdas "Historia de Howgart"

Odio cuando me obligas a hacer los deberes;

pero mas cuando te fijas en mis errores

Odio que siempre seas la mejor en clase;

y que siempre tengas la razón

Odio cuando platicas con "Vicky"

Pero mas odio el momento en que bailaste con el

Odio cuando me miras fijamente

y la forma en que lees mi mente (aclaración no tiene nada que ver Legimency)

Odio que no entiendas nada de quidicth

Odio tu obsesión por la P.E.D.D.O.

Odio cuando te alejas de mi

y cuando no confías en mi

Pero más que todo; odio la forma en que me intimidas

cuando quiero decir que TE AMO

Si Hermy, te amo y odio no poder decírtelo, verte todos los días y no poder abrazarte.. odio que siempre tengo que tratarte como mi amiga, de que me sirve tu amistad si lo que yo necesito es tu amor

Hermione acabo de leer esta carta que tenia tanto tiempo sin llegar a ella, sonrió, pero esta sonrisa no expresaba lo más mínimo que sentía, su corazón latía a 1000 x hora y parecía que se iba a salir de su cuerpo la amaba de verdad la amaba! Y aunque no era una carta muy romántica, en ella Ron descubrio sus sentimientos… Tenia que buscarlo y hablar de una vez por todas de lo que los dos sentian….

* * *

Si ya se que es demasiado corto pero no he querido hacer ningún cambio en el, asi que les pido me disculpen .. Agradezco todos lo reviews… que me han mandado y si les ha gustado pueden dejarme más se los agradeceré mucho! Y si pueden pasarse por mi otro ff y leerlo tambien sería fantastico BESOS!

Hermy-HP.- YA vez que ahora le ha tocado a Hermione de enterarse de lo que Ron siente por ella! Eso es Justicia Divina XD

LauWG.- HOLA AMIGA! Gracias por tus palabras en verdad me llena de alegria saber que te gusta la historia y pues espero que sigas leyendo BESOS tambien desde MEXICO!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe.- HOLA CHICA! Ojala te guste este capitulo, gracias por tus reviews BESOS

kela2812.- HOLA gracias por leer mi historia espero que te guste y tambien si puedes leer mi otro ff es TODO CAMBIA jajaja me tengo que hacer promoción x D

BESOSS A TODOS!


End file.
